El pirata vampiro
by Jaimico Plauto
Summary: Alucard, pirata no humano, junto con Mickey, Donald y Goofy se alían con la capitana Integra para luchar contra el capitán Incógnito y buscar un tesoro, y también cuenta la historia de un colono beliceño que lucha contra un español, incluye AxI


Autor: Jaimico Plauto

El pirata vampiro

Mientras tanto en el mar Caribe, por ahí en el año 1811, en una goleta negrera, los traficantes y su capataz al mando de un hombre serio iban a torturar a un pirata fornido llamado Mickey y le dijo:

-El llegara-Lo dijo sin miedo.

Y tenía razón, apareció el pirata vampiro llamado Alucard, que cuando apareció dio muerte a varios negreros, pero el hombre rico ordeno a disparar y acabaron con él, pero se levantó y con sus pistolas acabo con casi todos, incluso con el capataz, el hombre rico y el secretario; también aparecieron los amigos de Mickey quienes eran Donald y Goofy; luego de liberar al pirata fornido, huyeron y la goleta exploto.

Alucard, proveniente de una familia húngara instalada en Inglaterra, se había convertido en vampiro, luego fue reclutado a la fuerza por la marina real, luego deserto y se volvió pirata, vino al Caribe y se alió con ellos para piratear, porque supo lo de los piratas vampiros.

Mientras estaban en su pequeña embarcación de vela latina, conversaban sobre ir a atacar el bergantín del capitán Incognito y su tripulación de no muertos.

Abordaron la nave por la noche, se deshicieron de dos piratas, pero uno de los oficiales los descubrieron y ahí Alucard con sus sables mato a tres, pero de repente, sus tres amigos fueron cayeron en una red como trampa.

Se encontró con el temible Incognito, pero el capitán vampiro no lo mato, sino que lo puso en la red con sus compañeros y los dejaron a la deriva; mientras se alejaban, vieron como su embarcación era quemada.

En la ciudad de Belice, el pueblo no era un lugar tranquilo aunque haya seguridad, el sacerdote estaba preocupado por la situación, y vio al chico Adam que no solía ir a la escuela, y ahí apareció el malvado Anderson, un bandido tuerto que con su fusil venía a robar.

Pero un hombre iba a impedirlo, su nombre era Felipe y era un humilde campesino, bajo de una azotea se enfrentó con los bandoleros, mientras que Anderson huyo en una carreta, pero quitando las ruedas, el vehículo se rompió.

Persiguió al bandolero y con un cofre robado le dio en su cara tirándole los dientes, ahí se enfrentó a los bandidos en un puente, pero también sabia luchar con espadas y como era muy hábil, tiro a tres al arrollo, el tuerto lo agarro y con un golpe lo tiro a unos cactos.

Luego de vencerlo, se enteró que robo un cofre al alcalde, a quien solía ayudar porque era muy querido por la gente.

Por otro lado, la capitana pirata Integra, atacaron una nave francesa, los cañonazos hicieron estragos en los marineros, luego pasaron al abordaje, donde derrotaron fácilmente a los franceses, luego de un rápido saqueo, hundieron la nave, pusieron a los supervivientes en una chalupa y tiraron al capitán por la tabla.

Cuando Mickey vio la nave, grito por ayuda, pero como nadie los escucho, Alucard escalo, hasta que los vieron, el vampiro se arrodillo ante ella y le dio una bolsita de doblones, ella acepto de buena manera, y para recibirlos, les dio comida a los amigos del vampiro.

Le conto a Integra:

-Yo vine junto con ellos en estas aguas en busca de Incognito-

-Ah, yo también, mi padre que era un respetado oficial militar fue asesinado por él, y por eso me volví pirata, y él me había dicho que escondió su tesoro en una isla, tengo su mapa, pero como está incompleto, Incognito tiene el original-

Adam era un rebelde en la escuela que iba, lo que no sabían es que era un chico pirata de Integra y ella lo mandaba ahí, cuando lucho contra el maestro por tirarle una manzana toda mordida, bajo por la ventana y Walter, el intendente que venía a buscarlo le regaño.

Tito, un tripulante iba caminando y en el camino agarro una rata y al mostrarle a una dama que la hizo huir, escapo de un perro, corriendo, fue por arriba de una carreta, hasta que se escondió, y el mismo perro le orino.

En la taberna, Felipe hablaba con sus hermanos:

-¿Por qué amanecí desnudo al día siguiente?-

-Es que como estabas borracho, te fuiste a nadar vestido, luego te quitamos la ropa para que no te enfermes-Le dijo uno.

Felipe era un hombre trabajador de buen vivir, pero la envidia de un rico español, porque tenía esposa e hijos, lo condujo a una trampa, porque le mintió que su esposa Ana murió y ella pensó que fue asesinado y por eso se casó con el español, ahora el anda luchando contra los bandoleros.

Walter los llevaba en una carreta a Adam, a Tito y loa tres tripulantes Micky, Randy y Paco que bebieron vino, un soldado les iba a interrogar, pero lo golpearon y huyeron.

El rico español Jorge Luis Armando organizo una fiesta, estaban sus dos capataces que maltaban a los eslavos y ahí el tonto cabo y el sargento serio atraparon a Victoria la perra, una ladrona.

Integra iba con Alucard y Micky y en una subasta compraron a Victoria que la convirtieron en esclava, unos soldados los vieron y Armando ordeno que los atrapen, ellos golpearon a los soldados y a los capataces, cogieron un carruaje y fueron huyendo y golpeando a los perseguidores, Victoria iba a unirse a su tripulación.

Incognito atraco en un muelle, y ahí Alucard, Victoria y sus amigos fueron a atacarlo, el vampiro fue solo, a bordo vio a un indio y le dijo:

-Yo ser prisionero de los chupasangres y fabricar cosas que explotan para ellos, si quieres matar al ojón está entrenando-El vampiro le escucho y le dio un doblón.

Incognito estaba practicando lucha y era muy letal, incluso podía atrapar una bala, pero trajeron al indio que tenía un doblón que el vampiro le dio y ordenaron que le corten la mano, pero Alucard disparo el hacha.

Ahí el oficial y otros lo persiguieron, en su huida, Alucard mato a dos, cuando huyo del bergantín, dos le seguían pero les dio muerte, cuando los perdió de vista, se encontró con sus amigos que estaban bañando a Victoria.

Felipe fue con el sacerdote sin ser invitado junto a sus hermanos en la fiesta organizada por Armando, y mostraba a su esposa, quien Felipe recordó que era su antigua mujer, incluso durante el baile estaba el alcalde, y el ebrio Felipe fue por doña Ana y la llevaba para que vuelva con él, pero con una bofetada lo echaron de la fiesta junto con sus dos hermanos. Luego de irse, vieron a unos extraños llevando cosas por la oscuridad.

Al día siguiente fue a conversar con un vendedor mulato y su mujer que tenían un hijo, pero apareció Anderson con nuevos dientes y decía que iría a su rancho.

Pero era cierto, en la tarde fue con un grupo de bandoleros y quería apropiarse de sus tierras, hasta que apareció Felipe y se enfrentó a los pillos con espada.

Los demás disparaban y el mulato acabo con uno; su mujer fue al granero y cuando uno de ellos encontró a su hijo, le clavo con un fierro caliente, allí Felipe se enfrentó con tres que lo siguieron; pero se enteró que Anderson mato al mulato y huyo, su mujer lloro.

El bandolero tuerto trabajaba para Armando que estaba usando sus tierras para el contrabando y obtener dinero ilegal y cuando le amenazo, le apunto con un cuchillo:

-Si vuelve a hablarme de esa forma, le cortare la lengua-

Al día siguiente, Adam estaba de excursión con el maestro y a escondidas se separó del grupo y fue a donde descargaban el contrabando, dos de ellos lo descubrieron, pero apareció Felipe y con su espada dio muerte a los dos, ahí Anderson vio el contrabando que cayó por la colina y grito enojado.

Después en otro lugar el chico dijo:

-Sabía que tramaban algo, y pusiste en su lugar a esos cabrones-

-Cuidado con lo que dices, son asesinos-Se despidió y siguieron sus caminos.

Mientras tanto en el bergantín de Incognito, el perverso capitán envió a un grupo para atacar en secreto el bajel de Integra y que uno de ellos dispare con una bala maldita, pero igual fueron descubiertos por otros piratas mientras se acercaban en bote.

Mientras abordaban la nave, Alucard preparo su trampa y así cayeron: dos fueron tragados por el piso, dos por la pared, uno por el techo y uno decapitado; luego apareció el vampiro y dio muerte a los tres últimos, uno de ellos disparo con la bala maldita e hizo efecto con Alucard, de pronto, Integra fue a socorrerlo, y mejoro poco después.

Luego de navegar bajaron a tierra y se dirigieron a un lugar donde se reunían los lobos de mar, ahí encontraron al capitán Cara cortada y le dijo:

-Quiero que nos aliemos contra Incognito-

-De acuerdo-respondió.

Pero atraparon a Integra con una soga y apareció Incognito con sus hombres y cuando le amenazaba con un puñal, Alucard disparo un barril de pólvora y así pudieron escapar de sus enemigos, ahí comenzó una trifulca con los lobos de mar, incluso Incognito mato a Cara cortada con su cuchillo, mientras huían con los disparos de sus hombres, Integra recibió un tiro del arma del capitán vampiro, pero igual siguieron adelante y se embarcaron.

Mientras Felipe iba caminando, un hombre se le choco, pero en anillo que llevaba le pincho y cuando se fue en una carreta, se desmayó, por el efecto que tenía la aguja del anillo.

Cuando despertó estaba en la cárcel, eran dos agentes del gobierno inglés para evitar que haya una conspiración:

-Lo vamos a mantener aquí, mientras que su ex esposa se encarga de Armando, esa falsa noticia de su muerte ha funcionado-

-Así que ella creyó la mentira, los enviare al infierno a ambos por esto-Les grito.

Por la ventana de la celda vio a Adam y le llamo para que lo saque, y fue así: con su resortera disparo a uno de los carceleros en los glúteos y tiro la comida que estaba caliente, cuando tomo las llaves saco al pueblerino y tuvo que enfrentarse a los carceleros venciéndolos fácilmente.

Le fue a contar al sacerdote lo que pasaba, pero también le iba a avisar a Integra, cuando se fue apareció Anderson y vio a los hijos de Ana, pero cuando le disparo, se llevaron a los niños.

Armando planeaba hacer un atentado contra el alcalde, así romper relaciones con la corona inglesa; en otro lado, Ana y Felipe se enfrentaron a los guardias y ella le perdono, era una agente.

Cuando vio a sus colegas asesinados, los soldados y Armando detuvieron a Felipe y los embarcaron en la nave esperando al contrabandista francés Le Crec.

Estando en manos de un cómplice de Anderson, el pueblerino se enfrentó al bandolero y sus hombres y de repente apareció el sacerdote que lo ayudo, el rosario detuvo la bala y cuando Felipe le dio un golpe tremendo al cómplice, hizo que cayeron cajas que lo aplasto.

A salvo, iba a reclutar a algunos conocidos para atacar la nave de Armando, junto con sus hermanos y también con la bendición del sacerdote.

Incognito ordeno que leven anclas, uno de ellos le dijo que faltaba algunos barriles y de coraje, lo mato con un disparo en la cabeza.

Integra bebía ron en su cabina y se puso un poco en la herida; luego subió a popa para hablar sobre la isla en donde su padre escondió el tesoro, pero como estaba herida tuvo que ser asistida.

El vampiro se encargó de curar a su capitana y le saco la bala y bebió un poco de sangre de la herida, y luego le dijo:

-Usted es bella-

-Gracias-Le contesto.

Luego de curar la herida, le beso e hizo el amor con ella, aunque tenía un poco de mal carácter, ella necesitaba que sea amada.

Su enemigo la estaba persiguiendo, como la conocía, era astuta, pero lo peor fue cuando el oficial Fred el cara quemada se iba a amotinar con un par de piratas, pero el vigía avisto tierra y desembarcaron en un bote.

Cuando escondieron el bote se internaron en la vegetacion, pero lo que no supieron que Fred tomo el control del bergatin apresando a los que se negaron a cooperar, pero Incognito le amenazo:

-Si algun dia me es desleal como lo hizo con su patrona, lo voy a devorar-

Al otro día, mientras los muertos vivos descansaban ocultos del sol, Alucard robo el mapa original y así dárselo a su capitana y buscar el tesoro.

El tesoro estaba escondido en una cueva subterranea y fue ahí donde lo hallaron, pero aparecio Incognito y sus hombres:

-Dejen de manosear mi tesoro-

-Es mio-Protesto Integra.

Alucard y Victoria se lanzaron contra el, pero con las pistolas del pirata vampiro los dejo fuera de combate, y aunque se llevaron el cofre, tambien se llevaron a Victoria de rehen.

El vampiro estaba contento de haberse apoderado del cofre, y sin perder tiempo subieron el tesoro al bergantín de los vampiros.

Con rapidez, Integra, Alucard, Walter, Adam, Mickey, Goofy y Donald fueron a su barco y con ayuda de Micky, Tito, Randy y Paco, dieron muerte a los contrabandistas franceses y liberaron a sus hombres; luego de volver a tener el control de su bergantín, tiraron a Fred y sus acompañantes por la borda.

Todo listo, se preparaban para atacar el bergantín de Incognito y salvar a Victoria y el tesoro. Y también Felipe, sus hermanos, el indio que huyo de los piratas vampiros y algunos reclutas en un bote abordaron el barco de Armando y atacaron a los soldados y marineros.

Ana y sus hijos estaban enojados con Armando por haberla engañado, como se oían los golpes, envió al capitán, al sargento, al cabo y a Anderson que enfrenten a los atacantes.

Pero Felipe podía enfrentarse a los soldados, una pareja de negros ayudaron a la dama y a sus hijos a escapar.

Cuando Felipe se encontró con Armando, lucho con él con espadas, sus hermanos lo ayudaron a pelear, había muchas bajas, el capitán ya estaba muerto, mientras que el sargento y el cabo huían con el contrabandista, pero no se iban a ir sin antes llevar el contrabando.

Ana y sus hijos golpearon a unos guardias, y los negros cortaron la soga que aplastaron a Le Crec y los oficiales que huían, incluso se deshicieron de los capataces que tanto los maltrataban, ahí se enfrentó a Anderson y logro dar muerte al tuerto con un disparo.

De repente, a bordo del barco se propagaba un incendio que iba a consumirlo todo, los negros, los hermanos de Felipe y los reclutas junto con los niños huyeron en una chalana, mientras que Ana y Felipe se enfrentaron a Armando, que con unos golpes lo noquearon; luego de saltar al mar, el español grito y la nave exploto.

Ni bien estaban cerca, abrieron fuego, ademas de disparar con cañones, disparaban con armas de fuego, aunque los vampiros sufrian bajas por los cañonazos; Integra, Alucard y sus oficiales animaban a la tripulacion.

Luego Incognito ordeno:

-Preparen el abordaje-

Aunque los vampiros abordaban su barco, los piratas disparaban para que avancen, luego de algunos disparos, comenzó la batalla.

Luchando cuerpo a cuerpo con diferentes armas, Integra desenvaino su sable para luchar, Victoria, estando en el bajel enemigo era feroz luchando; pero los piratas de Integra eran muy valientes y acababan con los no muertos.

Los amigos de Alucard, aunque os eran tontos luchaban por igual, Mickey hacia caer a varios, los vampiros no podían huir de los ataques de Integra, Alucard, Walter y de Victoria también.

La capitana abordo el bergantín con Alucard y dieron muerte a varios y a un oficial, nadie escapaba de sus ataques; Adam, Walter y los demás no perdían el coraje en combate; a estas alturas los vampiros ya estaban siendo derrotados.

Dos oficiales se encargaron de Alucard y Victoria, pero el dúo fracaso y perdieron la vida, además que eran muy tontos, ya que el vampiro y la joven les dieron muerte fácilmente.

Incognito y la contramaestre atraparon a Integra, pero de repente Alucard vino al rescate, la capitana acabo con la segunda de a bordo.

Ahí el vampiro se enfrentó al malvado capitán, pero la capitana le ayudo y disparando con cañón con una lanza como proyectil mataron a Incognito que se fue directo al mar.

Victoria y los demás huyeron el barco enemigo, ya que cortaron las sogas, el vampiro y su capitana saltaron al mar y cuando se alejaron el bergantín exploto.

Además de salir vivos, los piratas humanos salieron victoriosos, y también encontraron el cofre del tesoro flotando.

Finalmente, en tierra, el alcalde condecoro a Felipe como héroe y se volvió a casar con Ana, y volver a la vida que había llevado antes.

Y también, los piratas estaban felices de salir vencedores sobre el mal y Alucard se quedó con Integra como pareja y así vivir grandes aventuras como piratas.

Fin


End file.
